


Peanut Butter

by BecaAMM



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cravings, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Parent Steve Rogers, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, Reader-Insert, imagine, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Imagine being pregnant with Steve’s baby and craving the craziest stuff.





	Peanut Butter

You knew being pregnant was hard right when your learned you were expecting, but nothing actually prepared you for be actually bearing your child. And, of course, nothing prepared Steve too. 

“Steve.” You shook his shoulder. “Steve.”

“What?” He jumped, alert as you stared down at him. “What’s going on?”

You blushed deeply, feeling the child inside your womb moving restlessly as the clock indicated it was past 1 am.. 

“I… I need something.”

He rubbed his eyes for a moment, tired, and sat down. 

“What is it?” He asked. 

“Peanut butter.”

Steve sighed and stood up. Another weird crave.

“Of course, doll.”

* * *

“Steve?” You used your finger to touch you husband’s cheek. “Steve, are you awake?”

He yawned for a moment squeezing you harder against his chest. It was late night and your baby was keeping you awake while Steve slept soundly close to you.

“Yeah?” He muttered. 

“I need something.” You bit your lip. 

“What do you need?” He sighed. 

“Pickles with chocolate.”

Your husband yawned for a moment, kissing your forehead and standing up. 

“I’ll be right back.”

* * *

“Blue cotton candy.” You rubbed your enlarged stomach, trying to get your son to give you a kick.

“Okay…” He sighed. 

“But it _has to be blue_.” You insisted.

* * *

“Ice cubes.”

* * *

“French fries.”

* * *

“You think you can get me some broccoli covered in mustard?” Your eyes sparkled. 

* * *

For the six longest months in your life, you had had the weirdest cravings dure the weirdest hours, so when you woke up in the middle of that night with a weird feeling, you thought it was a new craving, but it wasn’t. 

Steve jumped from the bed when you moaned out loud in pain, freezing in surprise. 

“Steve.” You touched his arm, looking down at your thighs in time to see the clear liquid gush out of you. “Steve wake up!”

“What is it?” He looked at you, sleepy. “I swear, I don’t think I can find any ice cubes tasting like cherry this time at night.”

When you didn’t answer, his eyes followed the direction you were looking, and he gasped in surprise. 

“It is time.” You looked up at him. 

* * *

Seven hours.

Seven long painful hours, pushing, screaming and promising you would kill Steve if he _ever_ impregnated you again.

“He’s beautiful.” Steve whispered, bouncing the blond haired baby boy in his arms and the whole team tried to catch a glimpse. 

“You’ve chosen a name yet?” Bucky smiled at his friend. 

“Not really.” You shrugged, “We are considering.”

They all nodded, but Tony was the only one to answer. 

“You should name him Peanut Butter.” He suggested. “I’m surprise no brand tried to claim him after the amount of PB you ate during pregnancy.”

You rolled you eyes. 

“Shut up, Tony.”


End file.
